Drabbles: Morgan & Reid
by hot4booth
Summary: Each drabble is 500 words or less. Some of them will have other team members in them, but the central characters will always be about Morgan and Reid. Slash - Disclaimer: I own nothing! New - #9 - This story is based on spoilers and fan speculations for 8x06.
1. A Contact Sport

**Prompt:** Morgan talks Reid into watching a football game with him.

Word Count: 473

A Contact Sport

"They spend most of the game running into each other," grumbled Reid as the four other men in the room yelled at the T.V. "They can't…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Reid," warned Morgan who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"…hear you," finished Reid with a smirk, his eyes still on the game.

Reid saw what was coming out the corner of his eye, but he didn't have time to react. Morgan tackled him to the floor.

"Ah! What did you do that for?"

"You really have to ask?"

Rossi took out his handkerchief and waved it like a white flag.

Will got up and collected the empty cans. "They're going to lose. I think I'll just take off early," called Will from the kitchen.

"There's still a quarter left," Morgan said not realizing that he still had Reid pinned to the floor.

"I'm parked behind you," said Rossi. "I think I'll just listen to the rest of it in the car." He turned to Hotch who had come with him. "Is that okay with you?"

Hotch nodded. It was more than okay with him.

"Thanks guys. Abandon me with the kid."

"Hey, it was your idea that I come over to watch the game. And you can get off of me anytime now."

As soon as Reid was up, he surprised Morgan and tackled him back down to the floor.

"Damn, Pretty Boy. You're stronger than people give you credit for."

They could hear Rossi chuckling. "Or you're just getting old."

"_Hell no,"_ thought Morgan. "But not strong enough."

It didn't take long for a wrestling match to begin and Hotch, Rossi and Will quickly left.

"Are you ready to call 'uncle?'" asked Morgan.

Reid scrunched up his face. "I don't have an uncle and I don't see how that would do any good. There are no "life lines" in this game."

"That's not what I meant. Wait…you know what life lines are?"

"Of course, I love trivia. It's more stimulating than sports."

"I'd say physical contact is stimulating," countered Morgan.

"By your heart rate, and other physical symptoms, I'd say you find it very stimulating."

Morgan's eyebrows rose in surprise momentarily but then his eyes turned a darker shade of brown. He looked at Reid's lips as his tongue slipped out to wet them.

"Morgan," Reid said softly.

Morgan looked back at Reid's eyes. Both were remembering the time they had shared a kiss after a particularly difficult case.

Morgan lowered his head and joined their lips together in a sensual kiss which led to many others.

Which led to tentative touches.

Which led to a moan that surprised them both and they stopped suddenly.

"Is this real?" whispered Reid.

"It feels too good not to be."

"Yeah." It wasn't often that Reid was at a loss for words.


	2. Chemistry

**Prompt:** One or more team members spy on Rossi and Strauss to learn the truth/get confirmation about them being romantically involved.

Word Count: 491

**Chemistry**

"It has to be a coincidence. There is no way Rossi is sleeping with Strauss," Morgan argued with Garcia and Reid.

"I think it makes perfect sense," Garcia claimed.

"I'm suspicious, but how do you figure it makes sense?" asked Reid.

"It takes a lot of passion to fight like they do. The sparks fly. They've got chemistry!"

"There is no quantifiable way to measure passion, having sex does not take chemistry and I've never seen sparks fly between individuals," reasoned Reid.

Morgan chuckled and ruffled Reid's hair. "It's not meant to be taken literally. It's like magic."

"So you're saying love is deceiving," challenged Reid.

"No, Reid. I'm not saying that." Morgan took a deep breath and sighed. "Baby Girl, help me out," he pleaded.

She dramatically made it look like she was thinking hard. "It's like the romantic poetry your mom read to you when you were young."

"Your mother read you romantic poetry?" asked Morgan with a smirk.

"Maybe she wanted me to grow up to be a romantic gentleman."

"And is he?" asked Garcia.

"Excuse me?" asked Morgan.

"I don't need to be a profiler to know that the two of you have chemistry."

Morgan and Reid looked at her in surprise.

"Now back to why I called you in here. I need your help confirming that our Italian Stallion…"

Morgan winced and Reid rolled his eyes.

"…is doing our section chief."

"No way, Baby Girl. I'm not willing to deal with the consequences if we get caught."

"If he's the one responsible for the positive changes, I want to do everything I can to make sure it continues."

"Now you're scaring me," Morgan admitted.

"Can you excuse us a moment?" Without waiting for an answer, Reid ushered Morgan out of Garcia's lair and down the hall into his office.

"You can't seriously be considering this?" asked Morgan.

"If it's true, they would be more inclined to look the other way. We can't keep things a secret forever."

"There is that."

Reid smiled triumphantly.

"But I may need some more persuasion."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Some sparks," he answered hopefully.

"Some magic," added Reid.

"I think we're on the same page."

Morgan backed him against the nearest wall and engaged him in a sultry kiss.

"Most definitely," agreed Reid.

**~oOo~**

"Maybe they went to Rossi's house," said Reid as they kept surveillance on Strauss's.

"It's more likely they aren't even together."

"Maybe they went for drinks after work."

"That wouldn't happen."

"Why not?"

It was time for a distraction. Morgan really didn't want to let the cat out of the bag about Strauss's drinking problem.

"Let's just wait this out a little bit longer. I can think of some ways to pass the time," Morgan grinned and wiggled his brows.

A half an hour later, Rossi and Strauss were walking into her house completely unnoticed by the chemistry fogging up the windows across the street.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews Hotly81173, Annabeth24, jenny crum and irishgirl9!


	3. Let's Talk About Last Night

Word Count: 499

**Let's Talk About Last Night**

"Isn't that like your sixth cup of coffee this morning?" asked Morgan. "Whoever it was must be good in bed," he continued with a smirk. Reid gave him a kitten glare.

"Late night?" asked Prentiss intrigued by her friends' conversation.

"Spence, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," JJ said in surprise.

"Is she prettier than you?" called Rossi from the cat walk above.

"Hey, watch it," said Morgan. "That's my thing. You can keep calling him kiddo."

"Touché," he drawled.

"I really don't like being referred to as a kid. I assure you that I'm a man."

Morgan leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Damn, right you are." Reid blushed.

Prentiss reiterated. "This brings us back to my original question."

"Yeah, let's talk about last night!" grinned Morgan.

"Morgan needs to take notes," said Prentiss. "He's been on a dry spell."

"How do you figure that?" defended Morgan.

"You haven't been talking about your conquests lately when we partner up."

"I don't talk about my conquests." Morgan was insulted.

"What about the three hotties at the bar a couple of months ago," challenged Prentiss.

"Just because I danced with them doesn't mean I took any of them home with me," he explained with annoyance.

"Then Reid doesn't need to talk about his either. Everyone get back to work."

"Thank you, Rossi."

**~oOo~**

Reid knocked on Morgan's office door before entering near lunch time.

"Come back to talk about last night?" he asked smugly.

"How is it you're so awake, today?"

Morgan shrugged. "I require less sleep? And after loving on you, I always sleep restfully. Best sleep I've had in ages."

"Glad I can help," he said honestly. "But what about me? Maybe we should cut back on our time together."

"What?" Morgan asked startled. "Is that what you really want?"

"Well no. But you're hard to resist and I require eight hours of sleep when we're not on cases. Some studies have shown there are benefits to catching up and storing sleep hours."

"It's not good to make life-altering decisions when you're so tired. Give us some more time to figure things out."

"You consider this to be a life-altering decision?"

"_Oh shit,"_ thought Morgan. "Did I go too far too soon?"

Reid looked surprised.

"Come here, Spencer."

Reid straddled his lap while Morgan sat on his desk chair.

"How about tonight, I spoil you with a nice soothing bath and let you get eight hours of sleep?"

It sounded delightful and Morgan could see the sparkle in his eyes. But then his happiness slipped in the next moment.

"What if we get called away on a case?"

"Even if we have a case."

"I don't know. We've never…"

"You deserve it."

"Yes, I do."

"Then we'll make it work."

They sealed the deal with kisses until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Reid quickly stood up. Garcia wanted to know if they would be joining the ladies for lunch. They regretfully declined.

* * *

Thank you for the awesome reviews Hotly81173, jenny crum, Kimd33, cr8zymommy, irishgirl9, Annabeth24 and omgnotagain! They made me feel confident.

What do you think about a bubble bath scene?


	4. What Makes You Beautiful

**Song Title Prompt**: "_What Makes You Beautiful"_ by One Direction

Word Count: 478

**What Makes You Beautiful**

"Do you miss the girls, "hotties" as Emily calls them?" Reid asked as they soaked in the bathtub. He had been very relaxed laying there against Morgan, but he had to know. He couldn't help but think he would get bored eventually and all of this was temporary.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're gorgeous, Derek! I've watched you. You can have any hot girl you want every time you're out clubbing. I'm not your usual type. I mean… look at me."

"Oh God, you're not going to turn into a chick on me?"

"What?" squeaked Reid as he sat up and looked over his shoulder at his lover.

"That's what chicks do; they compare themselves to past partners."

Reid rolled his eyes and laid his back against Morgan's chest once again.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," huffed Reid.

"You're beautiful, Spencer. I love your hair and how you occasionally flip it. It turns me on. And your eyes and smile mesmerize me. And damn, pretty boy, I knew you had a great ass, but you've been hiding a lot under those clothes you wear. You've got muscle tone," Morgan continued as he ran his hands up and down his arms. "And those long toned legs with amazing thighs are perfect when they wrap around me."

Morgan's voice was becoming husky as he talked close to his ear and occasionally nipped on it. "You know how to turn me on and just what I need. And your hot, tight heat is like no other I've experienced before."

Reid moaned. "You know just what I need, too."

Morgan let out a slight chuckle. "Glad to hear it."

"I think we need to move this to the bedroom."

"I thought we were supposed to be relaxing," Morgan claimed in mock innocence.

"You started it. How did you think I was going to respond?"

Rather than arguing over who started it, Morgan quickly dried them off and carried him to the bedroom with Reid's legs wrapped around his waist.

**~oOo~**

Once satiated, Morgan and Reid laid wrapped in each other's arms facing each other.

"You want to know what makes you even more beautiful to me?" asked Morgan.

"There's… more?"

"You understand and know me. You listen to me. You trust me. And you respect me for who I am and have never over the years tried to change me."

Reid was silent for a few moments.

"What is that big brain of yours thinking right now?"

"Two things, actually. You've just said all of the things I feel about you. Well, with the exception of trying to change my habit of rambling facts at the wrong time."

They both laughed at that.

"You know that doesn't usually bother me, right?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What's the second thing, genius?"

"To hell with sleep tonight."

**~oOo~**

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You are amazing and have really made my weekend! - **LadyKatieKay****, ****omgnotagain****, cr8zymommy, Palmer Blu, ****ZenyZootSuit****, Sue1313, jenny crum, Hotly81173, Annabeth24 and 68luvcarter.**

If you haven't seen MGG's long bare legs, run to Youtube and watch the video titled, "Matthew Gray Gubler for Jalouse magazine - Making Of"


	5. Rear Ended

**From the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Forum**

Prompt: an injury, a cute nurse or doctor, embarrassment

Word Count: 494

**Rear-Ended**

Rossi was the first to arrive at the emergency room to check on Morgan and Reid. So far, the team knew that they were ambushed when they were questioning witnesses and that Morgan had been grazed by a bullet.

Rossi flashed his badge and was taken back to see Morgan. What he saw had him grinning like a loon. "How in the hell did you get shot in the ass?"

Morgan groaned and put his face down onto his arms while he lay stomach down on the gurney. _Could this get any more embarrassing?_ A portion of his ass was exposed and a gorgeous resident who looked to be about Reid's age was stitching him up.

"And how are you?" asked Rossi of Reid who was smirking at Morgan's obvious embarrassment.

"Other than being a little sore from being tackled to the ground by Morgan, I'm just fine."

"You're welcome, again Reid, for saving your life," Morgan stated flatly.

"I didn't say I was ungrateful; I was merely stating the facts."

A half an hour later, Morgan was signing his release papers. Rossi was about to go get Morgan's prescriptions started when the doctor slipped a business card into Reid's hand.

"Maybe when your case is done, we can have dinner or drinks or something." She winked at Reid before walking past Rossi to leave the curtained off area in the emergency room.

"What the hell was that?" asked Morgan. "First the nurse and now the doctor?"

"What? I didn't do anything to encourage it," Reid defended.

"How many phone numbers were you offered, Morgan?" asked Rossi.

"None," he answered indignantly. "I wasn't the one flirting."

"I wasn't flirting," squeaked Reid.

"She obviously thought you were."

"Damn, I lost the bet," said Rossi no longer paying attention to them.

"What bet?" asked Morgan and Reid in unison.

**~oOo~**

An hour later, Morgan and Reid were back in their hotel room. They'd been given the rest of the evening off after stopping at the hospital's drug store for an anti-biotic, pain killers and a 'doughnut' to help with sitting. Reid couldn't help teasing Morgan about the seating accessory after all of the years Morgan had been teasing him.

"How about a nice warm shower? I can change the bandage for you.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Morgan.

"Of course, it would be difficult for you to do it by yourself. Or I could get one of the others to help."

"Oh, hell no!"

"What are they going to think of me helping you?"

"We're good friends. They won't think anything."

"I'm not so sure."

"They took bets on who would get the most phone numbers from the ladies. I think we're safe."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course, I am," Morgan said smugly. "Like you said, you don't know everything."

To distract his lover, he interrupted his train of thought. How about that shower?"

"Only if you join me," said Morgan wish a devilish grin."

**~oOo~**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They are so encouraging!**

I love the details and compliments you put in your reviews. You're the best!

Some of you went to watch that Youtube video. Hope you liked it as much as I did!

Thanks again!

**Sue1313, jenny crum, omgnotagain, Annabeth24, irishgirl9, Hotly81173 and Guest**


	6. Grounded, Moody & Jealous

Prompt: Your character is watching TV late at night when there is a knock on the door. (from the CM Weekly Prompts Forum)

Word Count: 492

Grounded, Moody & Jealous

After being shot in the rear, the team was back on the jet for another case just two days later and Morgan hadn't been cleared for field duty. Instead he was stuck in Garcia's lair sitting awkwardly on a cushion or standing. It wasn't that he didn't like being with his Baby Girl; when they weren't on a case, he often visited the goddesses' castle. But Morgan was a man of action.

To make matters worse, each time he and Garcia were talking with Reid about the case by way of the computer, there was a handsome detective hovering over him and hanging on every word he said. By the second day, Morgan was irritated and in a bad mood.

"Hot Stuff, I know you don't like to be stuck in an office every day, but I'm started to get offended."

Morgan took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, Mama. It's not you and I'm sorry I'm taking my frustration out on you."

He knew he should just talk to Reid about it when he called in the evening, but it was hard to bring up because jealousy was _not_ something he liked to admit to.

"So what's with this Detective Peterson?" Morgan asked him later that night.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He gets too close to you and you're soaking up the attention."

"Morgan!" Reid said incredulously.

"What?"

"I watch you use your charm quite frequently to get what you want on a case. Do I like it? No, but it works, and I know you wouldn't actually do anything that would hurt me."

"You're right," he felt guilty. Maybe he needed to tone down his flirting.

"It is nice to have a local understand me, but that's all it is."

Now he really felt guilty. The kid really deserved more attention.

On the third day, the case was finished. The team would be back soon and he could see his Pretty Boy in the morning. He was so happy that he accepted Garcia's invitation to have dinner with Kevin and her.

Late that night, he couldn't concentrate on much. He really wasn't _watching_ Star Trek. He kept it on for background noise while he picked up a bit. He chuckled when he found one of Reid's shirts that got tossed in a fit of passion.

The knock on the door surprised him.

"Reid!"

"Were you expecting someone else?" he teased as Morgan stood back to let him inside.

"I just thought I'd see you tomorrow."

"I could leave if… Is that Star Trek?"

"It's just background noise." Morgan shrugged it off, but Reid's smile grew bigger.

"Admit it; you missed me."

"Hell yes I did."

He pulled Reid into his arms and kissed him passionately while walking with him to the bedroom.

"Let's try not to lose anymore clothes this time," he groaned against his lips as Reid's hands grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Huh?"

**~oOo~**

Thank you again for reading and reviewing**: Hotly81173, cr8zymommy, jenny crum, Palmer Blu, Sue1313, irishgirl9, 68luvcarter, Annabeth24 **and **guest!**

Doing my part of informing readers of the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards; they can be found on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. (This collection of drabbles is not eligible this year.)


	7. Let That Be a Lesson for You

**Prompt:** Your character gets all hot and bothered by watching an interrogation. (from the CM Weekly Prompts Forum – August Week 2)

**Author's Note:** This scene was adapted from one in my multi-chapter story, The Surprise in the Jealousy (CH 27).

**Word Count**: 492

**Let That be a Lesson for You**

From the observation room, Reid knew he was thinking about Morgan more than he should be. He just looked so damn hot having the control in the interrogation room. He was wearing one of his form-fitting shirts that emphasized his muscles and gave glimpses of his tattoos he'd memorized while spending time with lingering touches. Morgan bent over the table and got into the unsub's face giving Reid a perfect view his backside in those awesome black jeans. He decided that Morgan was going to need some stress relief later and he grinned. He really needed to concentrate on the details of the interrogation. He wasn't alone in the observation room.

At the end of the successful interrogation, Morgan found that Reid was the only one left in the observation room.

"Pretty Boy, you all right there? You're looking a little flushed."

Reid shook his head trying to look oblivious. "I'm fine," he squeaked.

Morgan grinned widely and locked the door. He then pushed Reid up against the wall next to it. Reid looked shocked and then he gasped when he saw the predatory look in his eyes.

"Morgan," he said using his last name in an attempt to remain in control of his emotions. "What do you think you're doing? We're working."

"We already solved the case." Morgan shrugged. "This is your fault anyway."

"How is this _my _fault?"

"I was just doing my job, but I obviously got you all hot and bothered when I was breaking down that unsub. And you couldn't hide it," he said looking down and cupping his crotch to which Reid groaned.

"That doesn't…"

Morgan stopped his speech with an intense kiss. Once he heard the moan he was waiting for, he upped the game and by grabbing his ass and pulling their hips together deliciously causing Reid to moan again. Morgan pulled away, grinned at him and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Let that be a lesson for you."

Morgan walked out leaving a speechless and very turned on Reid who now had a much bigger problem calming down. It would take a few minutes to be decently presentable.

When he found the team wrapping things up with the locals, he received an odd look from Hotch, one that meant, "_Whet the hell were you doing_?" Great! He walked up to Derek and whispered, "You owe me."

"What did you have in mind, genius?"

"The best kind of stress relief possible once we get home."

"That can be arranged my lover," he whispered in his ear. "I'll make the plans while on the jet."

"I don't get to help?"

"Like I said, let that be a lesson to you." Reid looked a little concerned. "Stop worrying. You'll have a great night. I promise."

Reid knew he could trust Morgan and gave him a quick kiss when he thought no one was looking.

"Let that be a lesson for you."

**~oOo~**

Thank you so much for your continued support. The reviews are amazing!

**cr8zymommy, irishgirl9, Hotly81173, Palmer Blu, jenny crum and two guests**

Thanks also go out to all the readers who have favorited and put this selection of drabbles on alert. I'm very honored.


	8. It's a Doggy Dog World Part 1

Word Count: 500

**It's a Doggy-dog World – Part 1**

Because Morgan figured out he was being hustled by Reid in his basketball pool, Reid was unable to come up with a good excuse to avoid watching basketball games. At least, the prank war was done. Now his latest dilemma was with Clooney. He was not happy with having to share his time with his master.

Morgan had the pre-game show on, Reid's favorite part, when Reid came into the living room with two beers. Clooney was unceremoniously shooed off the couch by Morgan so Reid could cuddle up next to him. Clooney settled for lying on the floor at Morgan's feet but not before letting his feelings be known with a sad whine and sad puppy dog eyes.

At half-time, Clooney went outside to do his business. When he came back in, he found Reid was still in his place on the couch. He barked to announce his annoyance. Morgan chuckled.

"Your dog still doesn't like me," complained Reid. "I'm doomed to always have the curse of the 'Reid Effect.'"

"Feed him some popcorn, Spencer. He'll be your friend forever."

Reid snorted but occasionally tossed popcorn in the air for him to catch with his mouth. Reid had to admit Clooney could be entertaining.

Commercials were fun times for the guys… usually. They'd take the interruption in the game to make-out. Clooney didn't like to be neglected. Sometimes he would stand in front of the pair barking and wagging his tail incessantly. One time, he even jumped on the couch and tried to worm his way in between them.

"Clooney, down," stated Morgan.

Reid was wiping the dog saliva from a 'Clooney Kiss' off one of his cheeks. "That's it, Morgan! Something has to be done about your beast. The only one's tongue I want on me is yours. He's stolen 7 socks and put a whole in another one. And talking about the bedroom… how many times do we have to listen to him whining and barking when we leave him in the hall so we can… you know…"

"Have sex, Pretty Boy?" Morgan helped him out with a smirk.

"You think this is funny?" asked Reid incredulously.

"A little bit, yes."

Reid rolled his eyes.

"We need a plan," Morgan said seriously.

"A plan." This could either be embarrassing, dangerous or hard work. Any of the three were possible from his lover and his dog.

"You need to develop your own friendship with him."

"You thought feeding him popcorn was going to work."

"This is better. You need some personal bonding time with each other without me getting in the way."

Reid's eye grew wide. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"It makes sense. If I'm not here, he won't be jealous of you." Reid looked skeptical. "This has nothing to do with the 'Reid Effect.'"

"How long?" Reid asked with concern.

"What about the next time I'm working on one of my properties?"

Reid groaned. "What am I supposed to do with him for a whole day?"


	9. A Homerun

**Spoiler:** This story is based on spoilers and fan speculations for 8x06.

Word Count: 498

**A Homerun**

It was the bottom of the ninth inning of the annual FBI picnic and baseball game. Morgan was on second base and they needed two runs to win. Thankfully, they had only one out. That meant that they still had a chance with Hotch who batted after Reid who was at the plate with two strikes against him.

Reid felt himself hold his breath as the pitcher wound up his pitch. Closing his eyes, he swung his bat as hard as he could. Reid's eyes popped open at the sound of the bat hitting the ball and he froze.

"Run, Reid! Run!" yelled Rossi from the sideline at first base.

The crowd started yelling at him and he finally made his feet move. He didn't even bother to look at where the ball went. As he approached first base, Rossi yelled at him to keep going.

The crowd was cheering and dogs were barking. Before he got to second base, he realized that a familiar bark was getting closer. He looked behind him to see Clooney running towards him practically dragging Jack behind him while he still held fast to his leash.

Morgan scored a run and turned around. "Reid! Stop at third! Stop at third base!"

Reid could hear him, but Clooney was on his heels and he ran even faster as he passed third.

"Oh shit!" Morgan yelled to no one as he saw the second baseman catch the ball and turn around to throw it to the catcher.

"Slide, Reid! Slide! Now!"

Reid wasn't sure who was yelling at him. It was probably more than one person. He'd never slid into a base before, at least not on purpose. He supposed it couldn't hurt any worse than getting tackled by Morgan.

The next few minutes were a blur of action. Hotch helped Jack up off the ground, Morgan took control of Clooney and passed him off to Garcia and the ump declared Reid 'safe.' The other team was declaring the run didn't count because there was a dog on the field and the BAU gathered Reid into a huddle all congratulating him at once.

When Morgan made it to the center of the crowd, Reid asked, "What just happened?"

"I'd say the 'Reid Effect' was a positive thing, today," Hotch deadpanned.

Morgan laughed. "You just scored a homerun, Pretty Boy!" Morgan pulled him into a crushing hug and then proudly kissed him. "But we really need to get you and Clooney together for your bonding time before the next game."

They finally realized that their team had quieted. The first person Morgan saw was Rossi looking at them with shock. "What? It's not like he's turning thirty. He just scored a homerun to win the game! He deserved a hell of a lot more than a double cheek kiss from you."

Morgan put an arm around Reid. "Let's go home."

"To do what?" asked Reid with a smirk. "You plan on scoring a homerun, too?"

**~oOo~**

Thanks again for your amazing support by reading and reviewing. Morgan/Reid fans are the best!

**Palmer Blu, Hotly81173, Sue1313 **and** jenny crum** – Hope you enjoyed this follow up. I promise I haven't forgotten about part 2 of It's a Doggy-dog World.

**Guest: Cheko** – There are always inconsistencies on shows and CM is no different. It seemed plausible to me that Morgan would watch basketball with Reid if it was a sport he understood.


End file.
